


Happy Halloween

by wolfi_sama



Series: Old Married Chahura [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chahura, Established Relationship, F/F, Funny, Halloween, OMC - Freeform, Old Married Chahura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfi_sama/pseuds/wolfi_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Nyota and a bunch of toilet paper rolls go missing and Christine goes looking for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

-

 

"Love, where's all the toilet paper?" Christine asked through the closed bathroom door and looked around in the room after finding the place where they usually stocked a few fresh rolls empty. There were only a few sheets left in the tissue holder, but at least enough for now. She flushed and couldn't help wondering where the toilet paper went. It wouldn't have been much of an issue if Christine hadn't just put some rolls there earlier.  
Shaking her head, she opened the water tap to wash her hands, still waiting for a response from her wife who had been wandering around their apartment, putting up Halloween decorations. Occasionally, she'd stop by the kitchen to ask which tacky decoration Christine preferred but for the last hour she hadn't seen her anymore. 

"Nyota?", she tried again, this time a little louder. 

Still no response.

After leaving the bathroom she listened into the silence, ignoring the soft background noise coming from the kitchen radio and noticed a faint rustling sound coming from inside their bedroom. 'There she is' she thought and tiptoed to the door, trying not to wake her wife in case she was taking a nap. Sticking her head through the doorframe, Christine expected to see Nyota lying in their bed or taking the decorating a little too far — she let Nyota have her way with the decorations as long as she left the bedroom untouched — but what she found was ..nothing. 

"Nyota, are you here?" 

There was barely any light getting through the drawn curtains, making it all the more difficult to see. Slowly entering the dimly lit room, Christine felt for the light switch on the wall next to her. She expected Nyota to jump out of the shadows to scare her but surprisingly, it didn't happen. As soon as the light of the ceiling lamp illuminated the cozy bedroom, Christine took a look around and let go of the door handle, walking towards the middle of the room. Everything was quiet but Nyota had to be somewhere in here.

"I know you're hiding. You can come out now," Christine said, "Please."

The last thing she saw before the door was slammed shut and the lights went out was a snowy white figure that must've been standing behind the door, waiting for her to walk inside. Blinded by the sudden darkness, Christine made a dissatisfied sound and heard the same rustling she had heard earlier come closer. She saw the white form limping in her direction, grunting and groaning. Forcing herself to calm her breath, she reminded herself that it could only her wife playing a joke on her but she couldn't help feeling a little threatened by it. 

Every time the figure made a step towards her, Christine moved back and soon felt the edge of the bed in the hollow of her knees. The shape extended its arms in her direction, white strips hanging down from them, swaying with every move.  
Christine furrowed her eyebrows. Those couldn't possibly be..

"BOO!" Christine jumped at the sudden noise, suppressing a surprised scream. 

"NYOTA!", she yelled after gathering herself, seeing her wife burst into laughter. Her shiny white teeth seemed to be glowing in the darkness and made her look even more spooky. Some of the paper strips slipped off her head, freeing a streak of graying hair. 

"I.. I totally got you," Nyota laughed and was barely able to stand upright. She was holding her stomach, bending over a little every time she laughed. Christine was also busy catching her breath but for different reasons. 

"I knew it was you right away," she said, trying to sound calm.

"And yet you jumped."

"Yeah, because your disguise is so awful. A toilet paper mummy?" 

Nyota clicked her tongue and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "Do you know how hard it is to wrap yourself into three rolls of toilet paper?"

"I was wondering where it went," Christine muttered, feeling a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. She tried to keep a straight face but Nyota's laugh was the most contagious laughter she'd ever heard. Now chuckling herself, she shook her head and waited for Nyota to turn the lights back on so she could see her makeshift costume. Loose strips of toilet paper were hanging from the tight cocoon of snowy white toilet tissue, some of them tearing apart as she walked back to the bed. Here and there she could see part of her clothes sticking out between the ripped tissue layers. Nyota removed the rest of the paper that was wrapped around her head and rolled it up, still grinning. 

Christine took a deep breath. "You know that you're childish sometimes?"

"Only sometimes? I feel offended."

"You're doing it on purpose," she stated, not even questioning it.

"Of course I am. And do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because it makes you laugh." Nyota's expression softened when Christine smiled and looked down, almost as if she felt guilty for not being able to remain serious. Thanks to their height difference, Nyota could still see her smile but she could also see her expression turn into a frown shortly after. 

"It's saturday, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"This was our last toilet paper and we can't get more until monday. So we'll have to make do with.. this." Christine gestured towards Nyota's messy costume and the parts that were already lying on the floor. Nyota pulled a face, forcing a smile. 

"..Happy Halloween?"

 

-


End file.
